challenges to other authors
by GamesRMine
Summary: this is my page, for all those ambitious authors that need ideas. first pages up
1. Chapter 1

ch ch ch, ha ha ha

1, 2 Freddy's coming for you

Naruto Uzumaki was lying on his bed thinking about how his fifth birth day went….well it was horrible. He was quite literally thrown out of a shop, before being chased by drunk villagers, and let's not forget having all power and water to his apartment being shut off. Naruto's fifth birth day was the first day he felt hate…True Hate. Naruto fell asleep with all this newfound hatred rushing though his body like a virus.

3,4 better lock your door

ch ch ch, ha ha ha

After what had seemed like a few minutes, Naruto's eyes opened up. He was in some kind of room with metal pipes and steam coming from all around. Naruto stood up slowly as he heard a song being sung '1,2 Freddy's Coming for you. 3,4 lock your door. 5,6 grab a crucifix. 7,8 better stay up late. 9,10 never sleep again.' To Naruto this was one of the creepiest songs he had ever heard. But then the environment changed before his eyes. He was now standing in a old, rundown campground. It had a lake shrouded in mist a little ways back from the grounds, but clearly visible.

5,6 grab a crucifix

ch ch ch, ha ha ha

'Ch ch ch, ha ha ha' Naruto heard this weird sound coming out of nowhere. Naruto was panicking. He ran, but tripped over something. Naruto quickly turned around and saw a white hockey mask hanging on a machete. For some reason Naruto felt compelled to pick it up, so he grabbed the machete's handle in his right hand with the mask still on it. Naruto looked at the machete in his hand, feeling an odd sense of deja vou, before the environment changed again.

7,8 better stay up late  
ch ch ch, ha ha ha

Naruto quickly looked around still grasping the machete. The environment was split in half. On his left was the metal room where he first heard the song, on his right was the lake with the mist still swirling around on the surface. Naruto felt pain rip though his body. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain to subside. Through it all, Naruto never once made a noise.

9,10 never sleep again  
Ch ch ch, ha ha ha

When Naruto felt the pain seep away, he opened his eyes and felt something odd in his left hand. He looked over and saw he had on some kind of claw glove with the fingers attached to razor sharp blades. Naruto also noticed that his left side was a red and black sweater. He also had half of a fedora somehow staying on the left side of his head, but…something was different on his right. On his right side he had a brown leather jacket that was very tattered and torn in some places. He had a dark shirt under the leather jacket that was also tattered and torn. His right hand was still griping the machete and the right half of his face was covered in the hockey mask. It too was seemingly held in place by nothing. He was staring at his costume in amazement when…

"Hi there kid, looking good on this end. Hehehe." Naruto quickly looked over to his left. There was a man next to him. The man was wearing a fedora hat and a red and black sweater. He also had the same clawed glove on his left hand. His face was hidden in shadow. Naruto heard the man 'hn'- he just knew that the guy was smirking. "Kid, my name is Freddy. You know you're the first to see me in a dream that I don't try to kill." The person now known as Freddy said in the kind of voice that made it clear that he was amused. "Hey, kid. How about you come over here and I will show you how to fight and have fun the Krueger way…. Hmm?" Freddy said this with glee as he offered Naruto his ungloved hand.

Naruto felt his arm reach out- seemingly of it's own accord, when he heard a voice from his right side shout "No, Naruto my special, special boy. Don't grab that bad, bad man's hand." Naruto's hand moved away from Freddy's as he looked to his right, missing the angry look on Freddy's face that was temporarily visible. Naruto saw a older women on his right. She had a kind smile on her face and the typical grandma kind of feel. "That's right Naruto, my special boy, come over here to Pamela and I can teach you how to be Very special." Naruto looked at her and even started to take a step in her direction when he heard Freddy's cry of outrage.

"NO! Don't go to the old hag. Come to me and we will have real fun." Naruto looked over to Freddy. The vision had changed and now the metal room had party streamers with balloons the center of the room. In front of Freddy was a large cake iced with the words 'Happy fifth birthday, Naruto'. The cake had a picture of children in party hats surrounding it. Naruto thought that if he went over there that it will be his first birthday party. His thoughts were interrupted by…

"Naruto my special boy, please come over here. I will be your mother and you can have a birthday with your mother like you always wanted." Naruto turned to Pamela. He sees her there, her arms ready to hug her if he went to her. Naruto always wanted a mother more then anything…but Naruto's head turned in indecision to Freddy and the cake and kids.

Naruto's brain was having so much trouble trying to decide, that he fell to his knees in the center- his brain focusing all of its power into solving the problem. Freddy and Pamela rushed next to Naruto while he was on his knees. They proceeded to try to persuade Naruto to come over to their side. Naruto's head was in pain. He was trying to gather his thoughts while the two were practically yelling in his ears. "Quiet! This is the boy's destiny, so let him pick." a mighty voice stopped the two as red paws moved Freddy and Pamela away from Naruto. But the voice was not done, it continued loudly yelling in their minds. "Whoever the boy does not pick, he has a sister that…could be your legacy instead."

Naruto knew that he was not supposed to hear that he had a sister! Naruto knew that if he chose Pamela his sister would be all alone….that it he made his choice. The world started to grow more pipes the metal seemed to cover the grass as the camp disappeared and the metal room became larger then what Naruto figured it would be. Naruto looks down at himself he notices that his right half matched what he wore on the left expert there was no glove on his right hand. Naruto looks around to see that Freddy was next to the cake with a large smile on his face.

"Good now that that old hag is out of the way we can have some really fun…." Naruto looked at the cake as he heard a sound coming form it. The cake's top suddenly exploded reveling a rather large crested women with long brown hair. She leaned close to Naruto her chest only a few inches from his face. "Happy birthday kid, I knew you are to young to understand this but I like this party like it is." Freddy's voice rang out though the boiler room as he had his kind of party leavening a very confused Naruto.

Naruto's eyes open to see he was laying on his bed. "Man what a wired dream…"Naruto then looked down and he saw is still wearing Freddy's clothes, in fact his left hand still had clawed glove. It's razor-sharp edges gleamed in the dim light, he looked around and saw everything as it was he knew that destiny had been made to this day.

Okay everyone I decide to make this a challenge to other authors. I will keep the Jason one but I figured some people would look like to see Freddy so I'm giving another author the chance to make It reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watched as his beast friend's lightning covered fist pierced his chest. "Why…all I wanted to do was stop him from going to Orochimaru…." Naruto's thoughts trailed off as his world becomes black.

Sasuke just looked at his arm going though his beast friends…no, brothers body. "w…what have I done?" Sasuke realized what he had done, HE KILLED HIS BEAST FRIEND. Sasuke broke down crying while hugging his dead brother in all but blood. "this is not real…no, it is and…I am just like HIM!" Sasuke realizes he just did what his blood brother did so many years ago. Sasuke was so distorted that he did not notice Kakashi's arrival.

Naruto's eyes opened and blackness was all he could see, he felt something on his back and legs so he must be laying down. Naruto razed his hand to his face only to stop when he could see it perfectly despite the all consuming darkness around him. His hand was in a metal gauntlet the fingers came to a sharp point. He then looked down and what he saw was not his orange jumpsuit he was wearing what looked like armor it was clearly visible on his legs but as it went up it became obscured by a red cloak. He also noticed that he had a shoulder belt that had two mask on it one was a smiling face they other was enraged face etched in there for all time. Naruto then realized he was wearing a mask as well. Naruto reached up and touched the mask he felt no groves were the mouth would be so that meant that his was blank.

"Well, well there appears to be a new Jack of Blades." Naruto turned but saw no one there…just darkness.

"I am the darkness Jack, perhaps I could explain it to you better." The voice continued on "I am YOUR darkness Jack, the original Jack of Blades lost his mind to me, but now you are the new Jack of Blades." The Voice seemed to gather some its thoughts " Now you are going to be brought to life in Albion, but I warn you will have most of Jacks powers and your own but I will mix you Personality with the old Jacks."

Naruto's eyes open as fast as a flash as he felt two people next to him. One was knelling by his side she was a women in her prime he clothes were simply yet elegant. She had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. The man next to her was a large man wearing a red outfit. The man's hair was nearly all grew he kept it short on top but had a pointed beard and a large mustache. Naruto noticed that the both had swords so he adherently flipped up and jump back while sultanate grabbing his blade form his back. "I do not knew who you are but you made a mistake in capturing me, instead of killing me." the figures voice was like ice. Naruto quickly shifted into a combat stance one that his body naturally moved in to.

Walter knew the stance the figure entered it was an old one…correction a very old one. The stance was outlawed in Albion in was last used by the notaries Jack Of Blades. Walter had only seen statues of the stance all of them were of Jack and the figure in front of him…matched them perfectly.

Elian thought she recognized the figure from some where but shrugged it off. "We did not capture you, you just appeared in the castle's training room." Elian explained to the man before asking him a question. "What is your name Sir."

"How in the name of Avo do you not knew?" Naruto asked as he remembered Jack's memories about being very famous.

That was all Walter needed the dead religion of Avo was enough proof that this is indeed Jack Of Blades. "Save your explanations princess this cur (Naruto Growled at that) is Jack Of Blades." Walter slowly drew his sword saying with his stance that if Jack tried anything he will fight back fearlessly.

Elian looked astonished the being in front of her is the Jack of Blades the one which her family had long ago fought against. Elian closely at Jack before she finally realized how young he must be no older then 17. "Wait you are way to young to be Jack Of Blades!" she all but yelled at what she was sure was an imposture.

Naruto did not have to answer as Walter did it for him. "Jack Of Blades is not a normal being his soul resides in his mask so lets say it was put on a baby Jack would become a baby Jack though it would keep Jack's memories."

Well here is another challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a challenge to authors that are bored. I have begun this story and will leave it for another that wishes to continue it- or perhaps it can be a collaborative effort among many. Hope you guys think this would be as fun as I do! One rule though, Fear MUST become an obsession of Naruto.

In the Hokage's office a four year old teary eyed Naruto sat on Sarutobi's lap. "Why do they hate me, old man?" the young boy all but cried out.

The old Kage sighed as he looked down at Naruto with tenderness in his gaze. "It is human nature to fear what we do not understand." Sarutobi sighed once more as he looked down at Naruto's wide-eyed gaze with pity.

Naruto stared at the old man while he processed this. "Fear?" Naruto asked, then he paused and looked down in deep thought. "Fear…." he repeated, this time in a firmer voice. "If I want people to like me I have to understand….fear…..and to control it." Naruto thought. It seemed the perfect solution in his mind to find out about fear and to learn to control it. Then and only then, he decided, could he be loved by the village.

Snuggling deeper into Sarutobi's lap, Naruto spoke. "Old man, what tells a person to fear things?" Naruto had to knew finding the answer to that question would be the first step into knowing and understanding fear. Naruto would find out all he could about fear, then he decided he would find out a way to control it.

"Well that is a little bit of a strange request, but I guess it would not hurt anything." Sarutobi said as reached around Naruto to light his pipe and begin smoking. "Well Naruto, simply put it is the mind that tells us what to fear and the chemicals that are in the mind….does that answer your question?"

Naruto was thinking about what Sarutobi said and he knew what he wanted to do. "Old man, you once told me about people that are ninjas, but they also check out other ninja's mind stuff…I want to be one."

Sarutobi's brows rose in surprise. This was the first he had heard about Naruto wanting to be a psychologist-ninja. P-Ninjas were rare as they had to both be able to treat other ninjas psyche and still keep up as a regular ninja…but there were infinitely more useful as they could give a psyche evaluation right on the spot when the other ninjas would need it the most. The P-ninjas were nearly as prized as bloodlines.

Naruto was thinking about how to accomplish his new goal. He already knew he would need to study chemicals and he would also need to study how one's mind worked as well.

Unbeknownst to the both of them this conversation would start a destiny that will unfold over Naruto's lifetime.


End file.
